Valves may be used in a number of applications to control the flow of fluids through piping systems. There are several different types of valves used for controlling flow such as ball valves, gate valves, butterfly valves, needle valves, check valves, and the like. Ball valves, butterfly valves, needle valves and gate valves may be actuated with an actuator, a manual hand wheel, or manual lever between the open and closed position. It may be difficult to know the position of the valve from the location of the actuator (for example, the hand wheel or power actuator). Therefore a need exists for an improved valve position indicator for use with valves. There is a further need for a valve indicator that better communicates the position of the valve through the display.